Team CYRO
by RoyallyBrutal
Summary: A monster, an Assassin, an outcast and a handicap. 3 young hunters and a huntress, trying to find their place in the world will soon discover, being different is what makes you the same. The Templars are going to have a hard time, so are the White Fang.
1. New Meat

**Prologue**

What are you most afraid of? Is it that you will never be good enough? Is it the monsters buried deep within yourself? Or is it simply because you are different? Well that seems to be the case for four young individuals trying to find their place in the world with their friends. In a world filled with corruption and monsters, both physical and metaphorical, will they survive? These are their stories…

**Beacon Academy**

"This is awesome man…" A boy wearing a white suit with red outlines was telling the boy beside him.

The boy in the white suit was wearing a set of blue pants with a chain that dangled on his pocket and his shirt had a hood attached to it. He was a fair young man with brown hair and brown eyes to match. On his back was what looked to be a pump action shotgun with the name "Sweet Vengeance" printed in it.

The boy beside him was wearing a black shirt and a grey coat with a hood. He had black pants on and on his back was a circular shield with different coloured dust crystals on it. His hair was grey, his skin was pale and his eyes were oddly red.

"Well we've made it, after all this time training we've finally made it." The boy replied.

"Do you think we are ready, Owen? I mean I know we have trained, but that was to fight Templars, not the creatures of Grimm."

"Would you keep it down, Criss? You want to announce to the whole world that we are Assassins?"

"C'mon Owen, no one can hear us, seriously, there is like no one here, everyone's inside."

Owen took a look around and saw what Criss had said was true, except for the girl in red standing at a distance.

"You call that no one?" he said as he pointed towards her.

Criss looked at the girl in the distance, she was young… too young in fact to be in the school. She wore a red dress with a hood at the back of it.

"She must be lost."

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen what she's got on her back? That thing was built to kill."

Owen looked to his right but saw that Criss was already on his way to meet her.

"Criss, you idiot."

Criss was only a few metres away from the girl when she tripped on some bags behind her.

_Ouch, that has got to hurt. I better help her up. _Criss thought to himself.

Then, from out of nowhere, Owen tackled Criss and dragged him behind a nearby bush

"What the heck man?"

"How stupid are you? Better question, how stupid do you think I am?"

"As stupid as a bag of hammers."

"That was rhetorical, and if I had let you talk to her, you would have told her everything about us."

"I'm not that dumb!"

"Clearly…"

"I hate you,"

"The feeling is mutual."

They both looked at the girl and saw another girl, this time in white, scolding the girl in red for tripping over her bags.

"She's not very nice, is she?"

The pair continued to see the scene unfold before their eyes.

The girl in red inhaled some red dust and sneezed out fire.

"Woah, that cannot be good for your health." Criss commented.

Later, another girl, in black, showed up reading a book and exchanged a few words with the other two girls.

After everything, the girl in white stomped off while her servants picked up the rest of the bags. Then, the girl in black vanished.

"That girl," Criss mumbled.

"Be more specific would ya?" Owen asked.

"The girl in black."

"I'd say that's dark grey…"

"She's a Faunus."

Owen stopped mid-sentence and looked at Criss.

"How do you know?"

"She smells like one."

"I keep forgetting that you have the smell of a dog, you smell like one too."

"Oh, shut up. I did not choose to be a Faunus."

"You make one heck of a Faunus though."

The pair looked at the girl in red, who was all alone now. She laid on the floor and said something incomprehensible.

"Should we talk to her?"

"No, I think someone else beat you to that."

A guy wearing a dark coloured shirt with white amour and blue pants walked up to the girl and helped her up.

"I think, it's time we go." Owen said.

"Yeah." Criss replied.

They both got out of the bushes and discreetly walked away.

**Later at night…**

"I can't believe we get to sleep together, all of us. Like seriously, **ALL **of us." Criss said to Owen, who was busy getting comfortable on his sleeping bag.

"I don't think mom would approve of all the girls though."

Both of them looked to the opposite side of the room and saw the girls doing girly stuff.

"I know I do." Criss replied, while flexing his muscles.

"Put a shirt on would ya?" Owen asked his brother.

"And let the girls miss the gun show? I don't think so."

Criss looked across the room and saw a familiar face.

"Hey, wasn't that the girl that exploded?"

Owen looked where Criss was pointing and saw that it was in fact the girl in red they saw just now, just a change in clothes.

"Criss, now I kno– "

But it was too late, Criss was already on his way to go and say hi to the girl. Owen wanted to tackle him again but there was not enough room. He could not risk falling on someone while carrying his brother.

"You idiot." Owen mumbled to himself, as he got up to go get his brother.

Criss was now standing in front of the girl and he extended his arm out and said "Hi, I'm Criss, Criss Everglade."

The girl stood up and shook Criss's hand.

"Oh, and I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you Criss."

Criss then grabbed his brother who was walking behind him and said, "And this is my brother, Owen Everglade. Say hi Owen."

"Hi Owen."

"C'mon bro, just shake Ruby's hand." Criss whispered.

"Fine, I'm Owen Everglade, nice to meet you Ruby."

"How did you guys know me."

"We, Um–"

"We saw you explode."

"Criss," Owen said, annoyed.

"Wow, a lot of people saw that, didn't they?" A girl with blonde hair said.

The girl was taller than Ruby, with light blue eyes. One could say that they were faded purple but they looked purple to Criss. She also had a chest to die for, and I mean seriously, women would die to have that rack and men would kill to have a girl with those bombshells.

"Oh, and this is my sister, Yang Xiao Long."

"Hi."

Yang extended her hand out but Criss was too stunned to shake it.

_Oh for the love of– _Owen thought to himself.

"Hi I'm Owen," He said as he shook Yang's hand.

"This is my brother, Criss."

Criss shook Yang's hand weakly.

"H-H-Hi."

"Well it was nice meeting you two, now if you would excuse me, that guy over there is challenging people to arm wrestle him, and I intend to beat him."

"I'll go with you!" Criss excitedly said.

With that, the two of them walked away, leaving Owen with Ruby.

Owen looked to his right, trying to avoid awkward eye contact with Ruby, when he saw another familiar face.

"That girl,"

"You mean the one over there?" Ruby said as she pointed towards the girl in black Owen and Criss saw just now.

"Yeah, her. Who is she?"

"That's Blake."

"She saw you explode too?"

"Will people stop saying that I exploded!?"

Ruby continued ranting, not realising that Owen was walking towards Blake. He did not know why, but something was pulling him closer to Blake. He did not feel in control of himself while he was walking towards her.

"Hello, I believe you are Blake?" Owen extended his arm out to shake Blake's.

"You must be Owen Everglade, Assassin to the Brotherhood and enemy to the Knights of Templar."

"H-How did you–"

Owen was stunned, and that was saying much, as Owen was not one to be easily stunned.

"You can learn a lot from reading books, and from reading books and watching your movements just now when you were spying on us, I learned you were an Assassin. As for your name, I overheard it while your loudmouth brother was talking to Ruby."

Blake said all this without looking up from her book.

**Meanwhile,**

A group of boys were crowding around a guy wearing some sort of cape. The cape covered the right side of his body. He was beating everyone around him at a match of arm wrestling.

"Hello!" Criss said.

"You come here to die little man?" A boy in the crowd asked rudely.

"C'mon guys, if he wants to arm wrestle me, let him, he is braver than any of you who did not even want to wrestle." The guy said.

"Go on Criss, I'm sure you can do it." Yang said gleefully.

Criss sat down and looked at his opponent a little more closely. He was dark skinned and had a lot of different scars on his face and his muscles were huge and just as scared as his face. One would generally view him as an angry brute. However, his voice and calm demeanor said otherwise.

Criss got ready to wrestle the guy. He grabbed Criss's hand and Criss whimpered silently. The guy had an iron grip.

"Before we start," Criss said with a squeaky voice, then he cleared his throat and continued, "I'm Criss, and you are?"

"The name's Yaw."

With that, Yaw and Criss went into an all-out no holds barred arm wrestling match that only lasted ten seconds. Criss was destroyed by Yaw's overwhelming strength. Criss laid there panting for breath.

"Are you ok mate?"

"Yeah," Criss gave a thumbs up. "For the record, I let you win. So let's call this a draw."

Yaw chuckled. He looked at Yang and asked, "Would you like to try too?"

"Aw come on! She's just a girl!" A voice cried out and the rest all booed and jeered.

Yang was starting to get annoyed.

She sat down and put her right arm on the table.

"Let's do this."

"Unfortunately, I'm left handed."

"But you don't look left handed." Yang said as she observed Yaw's right arm, which was covered by the cape.

"Let's just say, for the sake of humanity, I am left handed."

Yang just shrugged her shoulders and placed her left arm on the table.

They clamped hands with inhuman amounts of strength, after which, they were locked in an intense stalemate. Each of the spectators was shocked and amazed by the sheer Amazonian strength of Yang. Normally, the round would have been over by now, but Yang just kept fighting back. Criss was completely and utterly speechless.

_Beauty and strength. That's a killer combo._ Criss thought to himself.

Just then, she ignited her aura and threw Yaw onto his back.

Everyone gasped. Yaw just laughed.

"Not bad, rematch tomorrow?" Yaw asked in between breaths

Yang flipped her hair back and replied, "Sure, if you are ready to lose again."

With that, Yang walked away.

"You commin' Criss?"

"Er… I, just…"

"Oh come on you."

Yang dragged away Criss by the arm.

**Later,**

"So how was the fight?" Owen asked his brother as he got under his covers.

"S-She's a beast." His shocked brother replied.

"Good for you. Well I just learnt we are screwed."

"What?"

"That girl, Blake, she knows who and what we are."

"Wait, what? She knows we are Assassins?"

"Yup, she said she won't tell anyone but we have to be more careful next time."

"Did you say you were Assassins!?"

A cheerful girl in a white shirt with long green sleeves and green pants exclaimed/asked. She had crimson hair and light grey eyes.

"Shhhhh! Not so loud please?"

"I can't believe it, actual Assassins."

"You know what Assassins are?" Criss asked.

"Of course! My grandfather was a Templar."

"You make it sound good." Owen said.

"I'm not a Templar of course, I wished to be a huntress, not a Templar. Look we can talk in the morning, you two should get some sleep."

Criss yawned and looked at Owen, who was already sleeping. Apparently, he was too stressed out to deal with another person knowing about their true identities. When he turned to ask the girl for her name, he realised she had just disappeared.

_Weird._

Criss then laid back and closed his eyes, awaiting sleep to take over.


	2. Familiar faces

**The Next Morning…**

"Criss? Criss, wake up."

Criss lazily opened up his eyes.

"Come on man, today is initiation day." Owen said as he tried to push his lazy brother out from under his covers.

"Ok, ok, take it easy. Meet me in the locker room."

"You better be there." Owen said as he walked away.

Criss sighed. He scrambled to get his thoughts together.

Criss got up, brushed his teeth and washed his face before taking a shower and changing into his white outfit. After that, he ate breakfast. Then he walked towards his locker. He opened it up and took out his 'Sweet Vengeance'. When he closed the locker, the girl from last night was standing there, beside Criss. She was hiding behind the locker door this whole time. Criss jumped back.

"Woah, you scared me."

"I do that a lot." She replied "My name is Rosaline."

"Hey, Rosaline, I'm Criss. Would you mind not scaring me next time?"

"Would you mind not being an Assassin?"

"Not so loud please?"

"Exactly. I see your weapon of choice is the shotgun."

"Yeah, it's called the 'Sweet Vengeance'. Do you like it?"

Rosaline inspected the silver cylindrical object in Criss's hand with awe, taking her time to look at every inch of detail on the gun.

"It is also a high powered pogo stick that can launch up with the force equivalent to that of 10 dynamite sticks exploding at the same time." Owen joked as he walked towards the pair.

"Really?"

"No, actually it can transform into a bladed spear which uses the force of the shotgun to propel itself and the user forward or upward."

Criss then pressed a button behind the trigger handle and the whole thing unfolded into a long staff with one bladed end and another end where the shotgun fires.

"That looks dangerous." A voice said.

The three of them turned around and saw Yaw walking towards them. He was wearing a brown leather suit with a fancier, brown cape covering the right side of his body. What was not covered by his cape was his left arm, which was left sleeveless. He was wearing a leather gauntlet on his hand with pieces of metal covering the fingers and the opposite of his palm. On his back was a bronze contraption.

"Hi, I do believe I have not met your friends Criss, the name's Yaw, Yaw Toure."

"This is my brother, Owen Everglade, and this is Rosaline."

They exchanged handshakes and compliments. Owen could not help but notice that Yaw only shook with his left hand.

_I know he is left handed but for formalities sake, why did he not shake with his right hand?"_

**Meanwhile,**

A boy in green and a girl in pink just walked past Ruby and Yang.

"I wonder what those two are so worked up about" Ruby asked.

"Oh, who knows," Yang replied. "So, you seem awfully chipper this morning."

"Hm, yup, no more awkward small-talk or getting to know you stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby said as she took out her red coloured weapon from inside her locker and hugged it.

"Well–" Yang was interrupted mid-sentence when she saw the group of four talking to each other. She then proceeded to walk over to them

"Hey, where are you going?!" Cried Ruby.

The group turned around and this saw Yang walking over to greet them.

"I hope you haven't forgotten our rematch today, Yaw."

"I hope you have not chickened out yet."

"Very funny. Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"To arm wrestle, genius."

"What? Now?"

"Yes, over by that bench over there."

The group looked at where Yang was pointing.

"If we don't settle this now, we wouldn't have time to settle this, now will we?"

"Ok, Fine. Just one thing…"

"What?"

"We use our **Right** arms this time."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Are you sure?" Owen asked in concern.

"Yeah, cause it does not look like you have a right arm anyway." Said Criss.

Owen gave Criss a hard nudge in the ribs.

"Oh I have a right arm alright." Yaw said as he walked to the bench.

"Um, Yang," Ruby said behind her sister.

"What, sister dear?"

"Take it easy on him ok?"

"I'll try."

Yang walked over to the bench and placed her right arm down.

"You ready to lose?"

"The question really is," Yaw said as he unclipped his cape. "Are **You**, ready to lose."

Yaw's cape fell to the ground and revealed a horrible stub where Yaw's arm was supposed to be.

Everyone was shocked at the sight of this.

"Yo-You-You're handicapped?!" Yang gasped as she jumped back.

"Yeah, lost it to a Beowolf when I was 11."

"But how are you going to arm wrestle then?" Rosaline asked.

"Is that really our main concern?" Owen asked sarcastically.

"With this," Yaw reached to his back with his left hand and grabbed the bronze contraption. He then proceeded to attach it to the stub on his shoulder. The contraption unfolded and transformed into a giant bronze arm.

Everyone was still amazed.

"I call it the 'Bronze Knuckle-Duster'."

Yaw then placed the prosthetic on the bench, causing the bench to bend a little.

"You ready?"

Yang gulped and placed her arm on the bench. She grabbed the huge hand (which was twice the size of hers) and pushed as hard as she could. Yaw did not even flinch. Yang then ignited her aura which gave her a boost of energy. This caused Yaw's arm to move but not submit. Yaw then flicked his wrist and sent Yang flying through the air and she landed on her back.

"Woah," cried Jaune, from the corner of the room.

Jaune was the boy who helped Ruby up when she was on the floor the previous day. He was talking to two girls (trying to work his charm) when he was speared to a wall by one of the girls. Of course the girl removed the spear but she left Jaune on the floor by himself. Just then, he saw the intense arm wrestling competition between Yang and Yaw. Just in time to see Yang get completely dominated as she was thrown across the room.

"Are you alright?" Ruby shouted from across the room.

"Is anything hurt?" Owen asked.

"Only my pride" Yang answered as she got off the ground.

"Sorry bout' that. You see, I can't control my arm. It's possessed."

Everyone looked at Yaw.

"Wait, what?" Criss asked.

"Well you can't have an arm that doesn't work, so I got a mage to give my arm a life of its own so that it can move. Problem is, I can't always tell my arm what to do, as the mage gave my arm a **Very** stubborn soul."

Just then, the P.A. system turned on.

"All first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation. Repeat, all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for immediately."

"Looks like it's time to go." Owen said.

"C'mon let's get you up" Criss said as he and Ruby helped Yang walk to Beacon Cliff.

"Thanks." Yang said.

**Beacon Cliff…**

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Professor Ozpin calmly said as he held on to his cup of coffee. He was the headmaster of Beacon Academy and scary person to be around.

Criss was not paying any attention to what the Professor had to say he was tuning out all sound and turning on his Eagle Vision. With it, he had an omnipresent view of what was surrounding him. He saw what was inside the forest ahead of him, and what he saw was pure darkness and creatures of evil.

It was only when the first student was launched from his pad did Criss snap out of it.

As the line grew shorter, he looked to his right and saw his brother mentally preparing for the task at hand while Jaune was still talking to the Professor. Just two more people away from being launched, Criss pulled his hood forward and got ready to jump.

"Good luck, Criss."

Criss turned to his left, only to find Rosaline launching into the air.

"Well… Here. We. GGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOO!"

Criss was now flying through the air.

"WOOOHHOOOO!"

It took a moment before he realised he was falling. Then, Criss ejected 'Sweet Vengeance' and turned it to spear mode. He fired the shotgun end in front of him which slowed him down. Then he used the spear end to stab a tree and stop. Criss did a backflip and landed gracefully onto the ground below. He hit the tree once with his fist and his weapon dropped and neatly landed on his back. It folded into place on its own.

Criss looked up and saw the rest of the students flying through the air. He caught sight of Jaune flying completely off course and panicking.

_That guy is not going to make it if he continues flaying like that. _Criss thought to himself.

Just then, a spear came out of nowhere and caught Jaune, taking him out of view. Moments later, he heard Jaune's voice saying, "I'm ok."

"I'm sorry!" a voice called out somewhere on a tree branch. Criss could not see her but Pyrrha was somewhere in the trees. She was the one who saved Jaune.

_Lucky guy. Looks like he has a guardian angel._

Criss heard the sounds of some creatures and ran off in the opposite direction.

**Meanwhile,**

Owen had just crashed into four trees, using his shield to safely land on entry. He had his hood up and was ready for anything. He turned on Eagle Vision and saw some movement up ahead. He could not recognise if it was a creature of Grimm or a fellow student. Honestly, he did not care. He transformed his shield into a crossbow and pulled out a small arrow from inside a small pocket in his pants. He armed his crossbow and started to walk towards the figure.

**Somewhere close…**

Yaw wasted no time walking around and finding his way around. He had a plan. He knew that when someone finds the relics, he or she will start some sort celebration. He was certain of it. Although he had only been with the other students for a little over 24 hours, he had become accustomed to their personalities and characters. It was a gift only Yaw had. He used this gift to adapt to his surroundings and become one with it.

_Evolve or die._

Yaw thought to himself.

Suddenly, he heard some rustling in the bushes.

Yaw stopped dead in his tracks.

"Arm, dust blaster mode." He commanded his prosthetic.

His hand folded inward and a single barrel slid out. He used his other hand to spin the revolving dust chambers.

"Up for a game of Russian Roulette? Catch is, all six chambers are full and you get to go first."

The bushes rustled even more.

"Ok… so that's how you want to play it." Yaw mumbled to himself.

Yaw quickly turned around and shot the bush with a burst of red hot fire. The bushes disintegrated without burning prior to ignition.

Out from nowhere, Rosaline jumped and tackled Yaw to the ground.

"I'm going to kill you, you fire spitting Grimm!"

"Rosaline, no! It's me, Yaw!"

Rosaline did a double take and saw who she was really beating up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, other than a few scratches, but I'll be alright."

"So… do you know where to go?"

"Where there is havoc, there are people. Where there are people, there are directions."

"I like the way you think."

After that, the pair walked deeper into the forest.

**Somewhere really far away...**

Criss has been walking for a long time now, using his Eagle Vision to find his way.

Just then, he sensed something. Something approaching him at high speeds.

"Well that's just…"

He was interrupted by a flying Ursa that flew right above him.

"Woah."

"You monster!"

Criss saw Yang in all her stunning beauty beating the ever-living hell into an Ursa. She was fighting in a clearing in the forest.

"Ouch, that has got to hurt." Criss said to himself.

Suddenly, the Ursa that was thrown into his direction got up and started growling. It stared at Criss and began to go into a charging stance.

"What? You want some of this? Come get it you big dumb brute."

The Ursa roared and charged at Criss. Criss shouted and ran towards his oncoming attacker. He jumped onto the Ursa's back and peppered it with shotgun pellets as he did a front flip and rolled safely to the ground.

"Ch-chick"

Criss pumped his gun and turned it into spear mode. Using Eagle Vision, he saw Yang in trouble.

The Ursa was getting back up and was twice as angry as before.

"Let's try this again."

The Ursa made its move and started charging again. Criss ran too but this time instead of jumping, Criss threw his spear through the heart of the beast and slid underneath it. The spear did not make it all the way through, but after pressing a secret switch within his sleeve, the gun fired, propelling the spear forward and impaling the beast. Just as the spear exited through the other end of the Ursa, Criss pressed his foot against the ground and was able to stand up without losing momentum. He grabbed his spear in mid-flight and this time aimed it at the Ursa attacking Yang. He pressed the switch again and the spear rocketed towards the Ursa, entering the back of its head and killing it instantly.

Criss rolled out of the bushes panting for breath.

"You alright?"

"I could have taken it." Yang replied in between heavy breaths.

"Clearly."

"Well we've seen each other. I guess we're partners for the rest of the way."

"Heh,"

"What's so funny?"

"I thought my brother would have been the first person I saw."

"What made you think that?"

"Let's just say I have a sense."

**Meanwhile… (again)**

"Alright, where are you?"

Owen used his Eagle Vision to find the figure he had been chasing.

Suddenly, Owen saw a black flash somewhere near him.

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

He quickly turned to his left and fired his arrow.

The arrow narrowly took Blake's head off.

"You could have killed me."

"But I didn't."

"But you could have."

"If I had wanted to kill you, you would have been dead already. I don't miss."

"Well I don't get hit."

"Keep that up and maybe I'll give you a shot that I won't miss next time."

"If there will even be a next time, for you."

The two stared at each other for a minute.

"Now with that out of the way, let's get those relics."

Blake did not say anything. Instead, she just followed Owen.

"Funny, I thought I would run into Criss before anyone else."

"Eagle Vision?"

"Yeah, strange that it led me to you."

The pair continued walking after that.

**Later,**

Criss and Yang have been trekking for quite a while now, and the finally reached an open clearing with a temple ruin up ahead.

"That must be it."

"Do you really think so Criss?"

Criss went into Eagle Vision and sensed the presence of people who were already there. No one was there currently, but he could feel that some people had been there recently.

"Yes I am certain."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Call it a hunch."

"I think we should wait for some more people to arrive, just to be safe."

"That's dangerous."

"What? People?"

"No, thinking. Shoot first, ask questions later."

"What? Is that like your motto?"

"Yeah, I also have a creed."

"What is it?"

"Nothing is true, Everything is permitted."

"Wow, that's deep."

Yang took a minute to understand what Criss had just said.

"Race you to the relics!"

"Hey! Wait!"

But it was too late, Criss had already fired himself forward using the knockback of his gun in spear mode. He was riding it like a surfboard.

Yang sighed and used her gauntlets to fire herself forward.

Upon reaching the relics, Criss saw different chess pieces placed on top podiums. Criss was about to investigate the relics when Yang showed up.

"Could you slow down a little?"

"The world moves fast Yang, I'm just trying to catch up." Replied Criss, never taking his eyes off the relics.

Yang could grasp the rational of what Criss had just said but it annoyed her that he was right.

"I guess you're right." Yang said with a sigh. "So do we pick a piece?"

"I assume so."

"Well I'm going with the cute pony. What do you thin–"

Yang was interrupted by Criss's face.

Criss had taken off his hood and although Yang had seen Criss's face before, it was either too dark or she had not been paying attention to him for her to see his face clearly.

She admired every detail on his face and how his eyes were so deep in thought and how his perfect brown hair swayed in the breeze.

"Well, hello handsome." Yang blurted out. She couldn't control herself and was ashamed to say it out loud.

"Hm? Sorry? I did not quite catch that."

"Um… N-Nothing. It's nothing, nothing at all."

"Hmm." Criss turned his head back to study the relics.

Yang heaved a sigh of relief. Her heart was racing and she was sweating profusely.

_What is this feeling?_ Yang thought to herself.

"Bishop."

"Wha?"

"I'm going with the Bishop, it symbolises faith and trust." Criss said as he donned his hood once more.

_Ow rats! _Yang silently told herself. She rued her luck as she would not be able to see Criss's gorgeous face anymore.

"Well now we wait for the hunting party."

Yang looked around.

"But there's no one around us."

Yang secretly liked that they were alone as she could then get to know more about Criss.

"There they are!"

Yang was foiled again.

"Hey guys! Over here!"

The pair that arrived consisted of Ren, the boy in green and Nora, the girl in pink.

"Hi!" Nora shouted as she rode in on a wild Ursa.

Ren was busy catching up to Nora and shooting the Ursa.

The Ursa finally gave up and died out of sheer exhaustion.

"Ow, it's broken." Nora said as she looked at the dead beast.

"Nora," Ren said in between heavy breaths, "please don't do that ever again."

Unfortunately for Ren, Nora had already disappeared and was looking at the relics.

She then took a piece and sang "I'm Queen of the castle, I'm Queen of the castle!"

"Well she's, interesting…" Criss said to Yang.

Yang was about to say something, when her sister started falling from the sky.

"Is that Ruby?"

Just then, Jaune flew out of nowhere and hit Ruby, altering her course.

Again, Yang was about to say something, but she was interrupted by Pyrrha who arrived being chased by a Deathstalker.

"Deathstalker, well, could it get any worse?"

Yang at this point was beyond furious.

"Heads up!"

The voice of Owen was heard, and so were the angered grunts of a Wilderbeast.

"Oh look, it's my brother and Blake, being chased by a Wilderbeast. I guess I was wrong, things could get worse."

Yang had had it.

"**I can't take it anymore! Can everybody just chill for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!**"

"One… Two… There, happy?" Criss said as he looked over the horizon.

Owen had just arrived at the ruins with Blake when Yaw and Rosaline came blasting out of the forest. (Well, maybe Yaw was thhe one blasting.)

Yaw pointed his arm overhead and fired a blast of fire. The fire then exploded into the word "Awesome".

"Take notes Rosaline, that's how you make an entrance." Yaw told the girl behind him.

"Great, so all that we are missing is…"

Everyone looked up.

"Weiss…" Ruby continued.

"How could you leave me?!"

The girl in white was hanging onto dear life as a giant, bird-like Grimm was trying to shake loose of her.

"She's going to fall."

"She's falling."

"Ten bucks says that her blood is as cold as her heart.

Everyone looked at Criss.

"What?"

Weiss was falling from a tremendous height, and unless someone saved her, she would die a very unpleasant death.

However, Jaune caught her, but also fell and cushioned Wiess's fall.

"My hero…" Wiess said sarcastically.

"My… Back…" Jaune said struggling.

Pyrrah finally joined them as she tripped and fell.

"Great, the gang's all here, now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

"Together…" Criss mumbled to himself.


	3. Class is in session

**12 years ago…**

"D-Dad? What's going on?" A little girl rubbed her eyes as she walked out of her room.

"Lilith! Get back! The Assassins are attacking!" The little girl's father replied.

"Papa, I'm scared."

The man hugged his trembling daughter.

"Do not worry my child. The boat to our escape is ready. We will have nothing to worry about for the future."

All of a sudden, a Templar guard burst into the room of which Lilith and her father was in.

"Sir, h-he's here! The one the call… -ack- "

The guard was shot in the throat by the Assassin standing behind him.

"You… You are…"

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad. The last name you will ever hear you monster."

"Lilith, run. Don't ever, look back, no matter what you see or hear. Get to the boat escaping the island." The father whispered to his child as he knelt down.

"What about you papa?"

"I have business to attend to."

Lilith started sobbing.

"Shhh, don't worry you will live a normal life, you will choose what you want to be. You will never have to be a Templar ever again. I will live on in your heart, as long as you never forget me…"

_Never forget… Never forget…_

The child managed to run out the window and land into a heap of hay. Then she ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the boat awaiting her arrival.

"Lilith, where's your father?" A man on board asked.

"He's in there!"

The little girl pointed to the castle where a blood-curling gunshot could be heard.

"Papa?"

"It's too late now child, climb aboard, before the same happens to us." The man called out as he stretched his arm out to grab the girl.

Lilith took the man's hand and jumped aboard the boat. She looked at the window where she jumped out from and saw the Assassin standing there. His face was expressionless, no remorse, no regret. His name was stuck inside Lilith's head, and it will be the name that will haunt her for the rest of her days.

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad…"

**Present day,**

"Criss, let's go man c'mon."

Owen shook his brother out of his daydream.

"S-Sorry Owen, repressed memory."

"Wrong time, wrong place bro. Come on, everyone's got a piece we're leaving now."

"Right."

Criss ran together with the rest of the group with Owen right behind him.

The group made it to an ancient bridge. They hid behind pillars, making sure the bird creature did not see them. However, from behind them, the Deathstalker and the Wilderbeast burst out of the forest.

_Oh, come on._ Owen thought to himself.

"Aw man, run!" Jaune shouted.

"A Toure does not run from a fight."

Yaw said as he ran straight towards the Wilderbeast shouting.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Rosaline said as she followed Yaw into battle.

"Come on bro, we have to help them."

Owen said as he got up from behind the pillar.

"But…" Criss looked behind him to see Yang running away. "Hmph."

Criss followed closely behind his older brother.

"Arm! Knuckle smack-down mode!" Yaw yelled at his bronze prosthetic.

The contraption collapsed in on itself and transformed into a spiked mace.

"I hope you like a fistful of **PAIN**!" Said Yaw, as he punched the hulking beast.

The Wilderbeast flipped forward and flew over Rosaline and the others. It landed with a heavy thud. It started getting up and growling.

"Bro, freeze it." Criss commanded his brother.

"You got it," replied Owen as he clipped an arrow onto his crossbow shield. The blue gem on his shield glowed and gave the arrow freezing abilities. "One Wilderbeast popcicle, coming right up!"

Owen fired the arrow and a wall of ice trapped the creature.

"Rosaline! Do… whatever it is that you do."

"You got it!"

The backpack Rosaline was carrying transformed into mechanical hovering wings. With that, Rosaline took off and fired at the beast with dual pulse rifles attached to her wings.

The Wilderbeast was really angry now. It broke the ice and started charging at Rosaline. She increased her altitude and dodged it.

"Yaw, get that thing airborne. This time, send it upwards."

"You got it boss."

Criss got this strange feeling inside of him when Yaw called him 'boss'. He felt… important.

Meanwhile, Ruby and her team were taking care of the bird creature and Jaune and his were taking care of the Deathstalker.

Yaw used his mace to smash the Wilderbeast upwards, which caused an earthshattering crack to be heard.

Criss thought about his next course of action. He turned on Eagle Vision to find the creature's weak spot.

"Owen,"

His brother looked at him readily.

"Double-Back."

A smirk crept across Owen's pale face.

He got ready a fire arrow while Criss transformed 'Sweet Vengeance' into its spear form. They both aimed their weapons at the helpless creature in the air that was roaring uncontrollably.

"Wait for it… Wait for it…"

Owen waited anxiously for his brother to give the signal.

"**Now!**"

Criss launched his spear into the air as Owen fired his crossbow. The spear pierced through the belly of the beast and came out the other end, while Owen's arrow entered through the open wound caused by the spear. Owen's arrow did not exit the beast's body, however, it ignited and blew the Wilderbeast from the inside out. A huge explosion of red fire appeared where the beast had previously been and was followed by a 'boom'.

The four of them looked in awe, as they admired their handy-work. Yaw started firing randomly into the air celebrating while Rosaline flew around the explosion laughing. Criss's spear fell perfectly onto his back and folded itself.

Owen stood beside Criss and placed his arm around his shoulder.

"You'd make a great leader you know."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

They turned around just in time to see Ruby take the head of the Bird Grimm.

"Woah…"

**Beacon Academy,**

"Criss Everglade, Yaw Toure, Rosaline Dandilon and Owen Everglade. You four have chosen the White Bishop chess-piece. From today onwards you shall be known as Team CYRO." Professor Ozpin announced to the school. "Your leader shall be Criss Everglade."

The crowd cheered.

"You did it bro!" Owen gave Criss a tight squeeze.

"Good job, mate." Yaw commented as he slapped Criss on the back.

"Well done!" Rosaline added.

Criss could not believe it. He looked towards the people behind him. Ruby was giving a big thumbs up while Yang cheered loudly. Weiss Just stood there crossing her arms, Blake clapped softly, Nora was jumping for joy and everyone else just clapped.

Criss closed his eyes for a moment and imagined the responsibility of being a leader.

**The Next day…**

"Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the Night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as, **Prey**. Ahhaha." Professor Port explained to his class.

Owen was busy taking down important notes while Criss was lost deep in thought.

**A few years back,**

A lady was sitting in a hospital bed in a ward. Her hair was brown and her face was pale. Her eyes were dark brown. In her arms was the second baby she gave birth to. A man entered the room with another baby in his arms. The man was tall and had black hair with sliver lines.

"How's it doing?" The man asked.

"**It, **is a he, Dennial." The lady replied.

"Fine, how's he doing?"

The lady looked at the infant in her arms. He was sound asleep. His eyes were closed and he was blowing bubbles with his saliva.

"He's doing fine Dennial,"

"What should we name him? I'm thinking something along the lines of Marshall, or Henry."

"Henry, really?"

"Hey, it might just catch on."

"Dennial, you have already named our firstborn, let me name this one please?"

"Well at least someone appreciates my names. Isn't that right my little Owen?"

Dennial then proceeded to tickle the baby in his arms. The little boy giggled as his father continued, making weird noises.

"Dennial, stop. You are waking baby up."

The little child in the mother's arms started to wake up with tears filling up his eyes. The mother looked at her husband with a glare.

"Alright, I see you've got your hands full. Why don't I just leave you two in peace. Come on Owen, your brother is just newly born and he already can't stand the sight of you. Heheh, reminds me of when I first saw your uncle…"

The lady sighed. She looked at the little angel in her arms and began stroking his forehead gently.

"Shhh, let me sing you a song my little precious one."

"_Welcome to your life,_

_There's no turning back,_

_Even while we sleep,_

_We will find you, acting on your best behaviour,_

_Turn your back on Mother Nature,_

_Everybody wants to rule the world…_

_It's my own design,_

_It's my own remorse,_

_Help me to decide,_

_Help me make the most of freedom, and of pleasure_

_Nothing ever lasts forever…_

_Everybody wants to rule the world…_

_There's a room where the light won't find you,_

_Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down,_

_When they do I'll be right behind you._

_So glad we've almost made it,_

_So sad we had to fade it,_

_Everybody wants to rule the world,_

_Everybody wants to rule the world,_

_Everybody wants to rule the…_

_The world…"_

**Outside,**

"…and I punched him in the face. Yes, square in the face. He may have broken his nose, but I couldn't remember. Of course he left, and that was the last time I saw your Uncle Joel. -Sigh-"

He looked at the baby in his arms. Owen's eyes were wide open with interest. He was also sucking on his fingers.

"I regret every moment after that night. I just wish… No, I just hope, what happened to us will never happen to you."

Danniel looked at Owen again. His eyes closed as to say he had nodded in acknowledgement.

"Danniel," a voice called out in the ward.

"Coming, dear."

Danniel entered the room.

"What is it?"

"I know what to name him."

"Really? What's his name?"

"Criss."

The mother looked deeply into her baby's eyes.

"Criss Everglade."

**Now, like, currently…**

Criss was still deep in thought when a paper aeroplane hit him in the forehead. He snapped out of his daydream and looked at the carefully crafted piece of origami on his table. He looked around and did not see anyone who could have thrown the plane. He opened it up and saw that someone had written something inside.

Criss proceeded to read the letter.

"_Dear Criss,_

_I know this may seem quite sudden, but do you have any plans Friday night? If no, would you like to have dinner together? If yes, would you like to cancel your plans and have dinner together?_

_XOXO_

_The cutie in front of you to the right."_

Criss looked forward, to his right. He saw Yang slightly turning her head to the left and winking towards him.

"Well, well, well." Criss mumbled.

"Psst, what are you reading?" Owen asked, as he leaned closer to his brother.

Criss did not say anything, he just passed the letter to Owen who read it silently to himself.

"-whistles- Looks like you've got and admirer there buddy, and judging by blondie over there, she is H-O-T, hot."

"What do I do? I've never liked a girl before, and I have most certainly never been liked **by** a girl before." Criss panicked

Just then, Professor Port coughed to get the class's attention. When he was satisfied, he continued on his lecture.

"You need to calm down, bro," Owen assured Criss. "Relationships are good- Healthy even. You just need to let nature take its course and grab opportunity when she comes knocking. Now opportunity is knocking, **Hard,** on your door, with an **Iron Bat**, the size of a **Pine Tree**. And if the moron on the other side of the door does not **Open** it, a jerk may sweep opportunity off her feet and that jerk will most likely only be interested in opportunity's **Knockers, **if you know what I mean. Get the picture?"

"Of course, you sound like you have just painted the Mona Lisa and you are now describing it to me." Criss joked.

"Just trying to help you out buddy," Owen said as the school bell rang. "Just trying to help."

Owen got up like the rest of the class while Criss sat there pondering, when a shadow blocked his view. He looked up and saw Yang standing there, with a big smile on her face.

"Sooo…?" Yang asked cheerfully

"Umm, so… What? Exactly?" Criss asked dumbly.

"Are you free Friday night?" Yang asked again.

"Ye… nee… " Criss started.

Owen was at the entrance looking at the train-wreck that was just about to happen right before his eyes.

"Criss, you idiot."

Owen used his Eagle Vision to talk to Criss telepathically.

"Say yes you idiot, **YES**!"

"Yes!"Criss blurted out.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Yang exclaimed in excitement.

Criss turned his head and saw his brother behind the door, giving him a thumbs up.

"Now stand up, be a gentleman, and walk her out of class."

Criss got up and wanted to lead Yang out of the room. Meanwhile, Owen stretched his hand out, and did a sweeping motion, causing Yang to fall back, just in time for Criss to catch her.

"Oh! I'm sorry, lost my balance for a bit there." Yang apologised.

"Smooth, bro." Owen said telepathically.

"Smooth as sandpaper! I'm about to lose my balance too!" Criss cried out in his thoughts.

"Hold on"

Owen continued stretching out his hand and concentrated. He was able to push Criss until he had enough control over his balance.

The pair started to walk out of class. Owen quickly leaned against the wall and pulled his hood up. He remained incognito until Criss and Yang were out of sight.

Owen looked at their direction and smiled to himself.

"You really know how to get your brother out of a sticky situation." A familiar voice said.

Owen turned and saw Blake standing there.

"Blake, how long have you been there and how much have you seen?"

"Just long enough to know that you have a really great way with women and seen just enough to know that your semblance is telekinesis."

"Wow, you are good." Owen commented as he removed his hood.

"Just now, when you helped Criss, you were like a ninja,"

"You can say that."

"A ninja of love,"

"You can say that too."

Blake stepped closer towards Owen.

"What are you afraid of, Owen?"

"Apple pie, rule books, Morgan Freeman and female Faunuses who know way too much about me." He replied as he crossed his arms.

"Interesting."

**Few days later, (Friday)**

Owen: "The day is today little brother."

Ruby: "Today's the day older sister."

Both: "It's the day of your **First** date!"

Yang (Laziliy): "Ok, I'm up, I'm up."

Criss (Sleepily): "Not now Death, 5 more millennia. Please?"

Owen: "It's time to buy you a new suit."

Ruby: "It's time to buy you a decent dress."

Yang: "But I already have a dress."

Criss: "But I already have a suit."

Owen: "You call it the 'Messenger of Death". I don't think that would seem fitting for a date.

Ruby: "That old thing? You have been wearing the same thing for the past 5 years! It's time for a wardrobe change."

Yang: "I know… But it's all that I've got."

Criss: "Oh, come on. It's the name that bugs you?"

Owen: "No, what bugs me is that you actually use that for assassinations. Look, it's even got blood from your previous kill!"

Ruby: "That is why I got Weiss to get the most fashionable dress money can buy."

Yang: "You did what?!"

Criss: " It's black, no one's going to see that…"

Rosaline: "Umm, I could see that from miles."

Blake: "And I got this batch of home brewed perfume for you."

Yang: "Really? What does it smell like? -sniff, sniff- Wow, that actually pretty smells good.

Criss: "Not helping, Rosaline. Anyway, what about your suit?"

Owen: "Are you insane? I'm going to help you, not do everything for you. Anyway, I got Yaw to get the best smelling cologne 24 bucks can buy."

Wiess: "I got the dress!"

Yaw: "I hope you don't mind smelling like 'Lunchtime Surprise'."

Yang: "Oh that's great! I can't wait for my first date!"

Criss: "Oh cruel and merciless world, why don't you just take me already."

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoyed the story so far. I tried to make this chapter a little funny, heartbreaking and a little AWESOME! How did you feel?**

**Oh, and the name of the song that Criss's and Owen's mother sings, is 'Everybody wants to rule the world' by Lorde. I thought it may seem fitting with Assassin's Creed: Unity coming out and all. (I do not own it, please don't kill me.)**

**Anyway guys, don't forget to write something about this, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

**"Warning, we have a fourth wall containment breech."**

**Oh no... they have arrived...**


	4. Dead Night

**Hey guys. If you made it this far, well good for you. Let me just say thank you for reading this, it means a lot.**

**Anyway, this chapter has a lot of fluff and ends with action. Why? Cause I'm good like that.**

**Thus, the story continues...**

* * *

**Later that day…**

The afternoon sun blasted its rays of light against the many buildings of Vale, bringing out the bright colours and personality of each one. One building in particular however, stood out. Not because it was brighter, not because it had more personality, quite the contrary, this building was old, run down and long forgotten. Its once bright white paint had peeled. The once strong wood that for short time was the best of its class, now showed signs of wear and tear.

One could only imagine what old and lonely soul would still live in a place like that.

"Altair, your medication is here." A voice called out.

A frail old man on a wheelchair slowly turned his head around. His wheelchair faced a worn out window in need of some serious maintenance. That window was the only source of light for the entire room.

"You're late." The old man said sternly.

"Sorry, Owen had delayed me." Criss said as he walked through the giant hall, void of all furniture.

Altair turned his wheelchair around slowly. He looked at Criss, who was all ready and dressed for his date with Yang. He looked upon him with unfeeling eyes, only looking out for the bag in Criss's hand.

"Well you look… dressed."

"Thanks," replied Criss , as he handed over the bag of medications to Altair, who dug into it and searched around.

"I've got a date."

Altair took out an orange bottle of pills and attempted to open it.

Criss cleared his throat and spoke louder, "I have a- "

"I heard you the first time." Altair interrupted, still trying to open his bottle of medication.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I would, but you wouldn't like what I would say."

Criss took the bottle from the tired old man and opened it for him. He passed the bottle back to Altair and walked over to a nearby counter, where he searched the dusty shelves for a cup which to pour water for Altair.

"I know my duty is to the city, but its only one night. Besides, it's not like Owen has anything to do tonight – surprisingly – he can look after Vale."

"The city never sleeps, and neither do the Templars. Your brother may be skilled, but it will take the both of you to bring them down once and for all." Said Altair, as he took the glass of water Criss handed to him.

"You know you could have continued being the Assassin the city needed right?"

Altair took two pills and swallowed them. He then washed them down with some water.

Altair then pulled out a small spherical object from underneath the blanket covering his legs. It was gold in colour and had a mysterious glow to it.

"So I suppose you, would like to carry the burden of having to guard the Apple?"

Criss took a step back. He had heard stories of the Apple of Eden, what it does to the minds of men. He did not want to become like them.

"No," Criss replied softly.

Altair put away the Apple and looked at Criss dead in the eye.

"I sacrificed my life, to protect the Apple from those who would seek to use this for their own personal gain. The Apple, it does things to you… the voices… the power… Just look at what it had done to me! I dedicated my life to the cause and have sealed my fate with it." Altair continued, "What have you done? So far, you have only taken down minor Templar operations, operations you would not even have known about if it wasn't for me. You and your brother would have still been on the streets if it weren't for me! I helped you, now return the favour! You call yourself an Assassin, but all I see is a pretender."

Criss had held his silence for too long.

"What have I done? What have I, **Done**? I have taken care of your old ass, you ungrateful old man. It's the same old story with the Templars **and** the Assassins, it's never ending. What if I said I'm not like the others, what if I said I'm not just another one of your plays? You're the **Pretender, **what if I say I will never surrender to your views?"

For a moment there was silence.

"I don't need this," Criss said as he turned to walk out of the building.

Altair closed his eyes and sighed.

"Wait,"

Criss stopped and turned his head.

"What?"

"Take that off, you look atrocious, and you smell bad too."

"Are you done mocking me yet?"

"Let me finish… Go upstairs, go to my room, wash off that horrible stench, and take my old suit in the closet. There is also a vintage 1983 Aramis cologne on the dressing table, use that."

Criss was taken aback.

"Are you sure?"

"What, you've got wax in your ears or something? Go up there now, before I change my mind!"

Criss ran up the old worn out stairs.

A small smile crept across Altair's wrinkled face.

A few minutes later, Criss came down the stairs looking ten times more dashing than he looked on his way up.

"Thank you Altair, this really means a lot to me."

"I want that thing steam pressed and ironed when you return it young man."

"Ok, see you later!" Criss yelled as he ran out the door.

"Don't forget to burn the other suit!"

Altair turned and faced his wheelchair at the window. He continued admiring the city while he still could.

**That evening, in front of Beacon,**

"Are you sure I look alright?" Yang asked her little sister.

"You look fine Yang, don't worry." Ruby replied.

Team RWBY and JNPR were awaiting CYRO's arrival.

"It's just that, I've never actually wore anything this fancy before."

"It's ok Yang, I think this is Criss's first time wearing a suit too. You two are perfect for each other!"

"And if you don't look nice, remember, it's always the guy's fault." Weiss added.

"Umm, Ruby, why am I here, again, exactly?" Jaune leaned over and asked.

"To support my sister of course! She's going to need all the support she can get, so I called you and your team to await Criss's arrival." Ruby replied.

"Yeah Jaune, maybe there is another boy in the school, most likely standing here, who would like to ask, oh I don't know, a certain redhead, if she would like to go out sometime with him?" Pyrrha asked Jaune, suggestively.

"Who? Ren? I think him and Nora are just friends."

Pyrrah slapped her face with her hand.

Just then, Yaw and Rosaline walked up to the group.

"Hey, guys!" Rosaline waved.

"Where have you guys been, and where's Owen? More importantly, where's Criss?!" Ruby asked anxiously.

"Relax, Owen is just bringing Criss here in what he called, a 'Dramatic entrance'." Yaw replied.

"Well, I don't care for whatever they've had planned, they had just better be here quick. I did not spend all that time and money getting some of Vale's best fashion designers to make that dress for nothing." Weiss said as she crossed her arms.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Blake said as she pointed to the airship docking just ahead of them.

"Do you think that's him?" Yang asked.

"That's him." Blake replied.

The airship doors swung open and out came Criss, dressed to kill and with a rose in his hand.

He walked towards the group, feeling time slow down as he got closer to Yang. To him, she stood out. She looked more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. Everyone else was a blur to him, all he could see was Yang.

"You look stunning." Criss commented, as he handed the rose to her.

Yang blushed and took the rose. She placed it in her hair.

"Thanks. You look so different, so much more… handsome."

"Thank you."

"Well I thought your entrance could have used more fireworks." Yaw interrupted.

"I thought it could have used more rockets." Nora added.

Ruby ignored them and cut in on Yang and Criss. She looked him dead in the eye.

"I want her back by midnight. Or Yaw may have to find you the guy who made his arm."

Criss gulped, "Got it."

"Lay off Ruby," Yang said, as she pulled her sister back by the hood. "So, _Romeo_, shall we go?"

"I think we shall." Criss said as he waved to the pilot in the airship. The pilot was Owen, who saluted back at Criss and started to move the airship away.

"Wait, where's he going?" Rosaline asked.

"Did you really think I would take us down by airship? I have something else planned."

Criss took out a communicator from his pocket and whispered into it.

"Release locker, passcode: Black Phantom"

Suddenly, a loud rocket-like sound could be heard. Everyone looked and saw a locker heading towards them from a distance. The locker landed in front of Criss. It opened up and a black motorcycle fell out.

"You keep a motorcycle in your locker?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"What sane person doesn't?"

Everyone raised up their hand, except Ruby.

Criss laughed and got onto the bike.

"You comin' darling?"

"Now this is what I call style." said Yang, as she got aboard.

Criss pulled out a pair of black sunglasses and put them on, Yang did the same with her yellow sunglasses.

"Let's ride." Criss said as he turned on the ignition.

He drove forward, ignoring the fact that there was nothing but a really long drop where he was headed.

"I hope you don't plan on killing us on our first date." Yang spoke into Criss's ear.

"Wouldn't think of it."

"CriiiiiiisssssSSSSSSSSSSS!"

With that, Criss drove off the ledge.

"Well, they're dead." Jaune said.

Meanwhile, Criss and Yang were still falling. Yang was screaming but her screams were drowned out by wind blowing against her face. She was holding on to Criss as tightly as she could, afraid of letting go.

"Yang… Yang! It's ok. Open your eyes Yang."

Yang slowly opened her eyes and saw an amazing view of Vale. Suddenly, falling and impending doom left her thoughts. Everything was silent, everything was peaceful. The sound of the wind brushing against her ear was gone.

Yang closed her eyes silently enjoyed what seemed to be the last moments of her life.

Then, from below them, an airship came into view. It was slightly angled so that the cockpit was facing the ground. Criss revved up and touched down safely on the airship.

Meanwhile, inside the airship, Owen was awaiting Criss to make it midway through the body of the ship. Once he was there, he would pull the ship back to form a ramp that Criss could use to safely land on one of the streets of Vale.

Using his Eagle Vision, Owen pulled back on the controls at the right time, when Criss and Yang were at the midsection of the ship. The thing tilted backward and what started out as a descent, quickly turned into an ascent and gravity started to take its effect. Criss started to feel heavier. However that did not stop him from launching off the airship and landing safely on the ground. He screeched to a halt.

"We've reached the ground now Yang, you can open your eyes."

"Am I dead?"

"No, you are just fine, thought you would like a view of Vale from the comfort of a motorcycle."

Yang felt her heart racing. She did not know if it was the fact that she survived almost dying, or that she had never been that close to Criss before.

"I thought I was going to die."

"I would never let that happen to you." Criss reassured.

Yang smiled.

"We ok here little bro?" Owen asked telepathically.

"Yeah, we're good." Criss answered.

"Good, cos' they are not going to be happy when they find out I _**borrowed**_ this thing from right under their noses."

With that, Owen flew off.

Criss started up the bike and they both drove off into the city.

"You know Criss, I don't usually say this to a lot of people, but you're insane!"

Criss was disheartened.

"But that's one of the many reasons I like you."

Criss lighted up again.

Criss drove Yang to a quaint little restaurant where they ate, talked about their lives, exchanged jokes and laughed. Next, he brought her to a nice lookout spot by the ocean, where they watched boats both big and small sail past them as they enjoyed each other's company. Finally, Criss walked Yang to a park where they sat on a bench.

"You know the park looks better in the daytime where there is actual sunlight, right?" Yang asked sarcastically.

"I know, but then we wouldn't be able to see this…"

Thousands of fireflies lit up the park as the danced in the air.

"Wow…"

Yang was amazed, to say the least.

"They're beautiful." She said as one landed on her outstretched finger.

Criss looked at the side of the bench, and while Yang was distracted, he engaged the hidden blade within his sleeve and cut a bunch of flowers. Then he disengaged the blade and gave the flowers to her.

"But not as beautiful as you." He said.

"Wow… thanks…" Yang blushed as she smelled the flowers.

_Thank you, Altair._ Criss thought to himself.

There was a moment of silence between them, as they took the time to relish the moment.

"You know, I never really thought that I would end up at Beacon." Criss said, trying to break the silence between them.

"Really?"

Criss nodded.

"But you fight so well!"

"I was trained to fight people, you know, close quarters combat, fencing, spear throwing… I never knew my skills would be able to take down anything other than an ordinary man. Then, my mentor told me that inside every man, is a beast, and if you can fight the man, you can fight the beast inside."

"Your mentor sounds like a wise man."

"You don't know the half of it. So anyway, I started to fight some of the Creatures of Grimm by making trips into the forest alone, and I slowly realised fighting a monster was no different than fighting a man. What my mentor said was true, the people on the street, the Faunuses, the Grimm that we fight… They are all one in the same. One day I wish to see man and beast live in harmony, without fear… without hate… only peace. But alas, it is only a dream."

"Hey, dreams do come true. Maybe one day, in a perfect world, us humans, the Creatures of Grimm and the Faunuses will live in harmony." Yang smiled.

Criss smiled back.

He reached into his coat and pulled out a mini cassette player and started playing a song. He got up, stretched his hand out and asked,

"Care for a dance?"

Yang took Criss's hand.

"Thought you'd never ask."

They started dancing as soon as the music started playing.

"_I walked across, an empty land,_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand…_

_I felt the earth, beneath my feet,_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete…_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely… on…_

_I came across, a fallen tree,_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me…_

_Is this the place, we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on…_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go,_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything,_

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know,_

_Somewhere only we know…_

_Oh simple thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need someone to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin…_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go,_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything,_

_So why don't we go, somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know…"_

They continued looking into each other's eyes for a minute, then they stopped.

"I think it's time we got back to Beacon."

"Yeah but could we not do it the same way we got down?"

Criss chuckled. He pulled out his communicator and said,

"Bro, we need a way back."

The communicator fizzed on the other end, but Criss could hear the reply,

"I've got you covered."

At a distance, Rosaline was seen flying down with her winged backpack, waving frantically.

"Hi guys, unfortunately I can only carry one person at a time so… one of you will be stranded until I get back."

"I don't have a trigger happy sister to return to, so why don't you go first, Yang?"

"Are you sure?"

Criss leaned closer and brushed his hand through Yang's hair.

"As sure as you are beautiful."

"Oh, come here you,"

Yang pulled Criss head towards hers and kissed him unexpectedly.

"Aww…" Rosaline said in the background. "That's so sweet."

This went on for a full minute before they pulled back.

"I guess I'll… see you next week." Yang said, with her cheeks burning red.

"I guess you will."

With that Rosaline grabbed Yang and carried her back to Beacon.

"It's a good day to be alive…" Criss said to himself.

**Meanwhile…**

In a warehouse somewhere in Vale, an illegal gathering was taking place.

"Members of the White Fang, do you know why you're here?"

A shady man with red hair, in a white suit and black pants asked the audience in front of him.

"Yes? No? Maybe? Because I, for one, have forgotten. Don't laugh. It's true, I have forgotten why you're here in the first place. Maybe it's because we've been working together for so long, maybe it's because I have short term memory loss, or maybe, just maybe, you all are all incompetent **Idiots**!"

The audience, composed of rouge Faunuses known as the White Fang, looked at each other and started murmuring.

"All you had to do was steal a simple shipment of dust. It was really that simple. So why, do I, Roman Torchwick, find myself again, talking to you, without the dust needed to reach my goals?!"

"Maybe it's because you don't have the right help."

A voice spoke up from the back of the room.

The White Fang turned around and all attention was now on the mysterious character in blue.

"And, who might I ask, is the right help?" Roman asked.

"The Templars."

Roman laughed.

"Templars? What is this, the 17th century? The Templars are gone, dead. Just another bad memory immortalised in university history books."

"Quite the contrary, we are still, very much alive, and we would like offer you a deal."

"We?"

Roman laughed again.

"Kill this sad joke."

A few members of the White Fang drew their weapons on the Templar. He just smiled as his first attacker charged at him with a sword. He engaged his hidden blade within his sleeve and blocked the attack. Then he grabbed the guy by the arm and pinned it against his back. Some of the other members tried to shoot him but instead riddled their teammate with bullets as the Templar used him as a human shield. He finished his victim with a final slash to the throat. As the body dropped to the floor, he grabbed the gun of one of the nearest members and hit him with it. He then opened fire on the other members with one hand as he killed the guy in front of him with a stab in the throat.

More members started to show up, but the Templar was still unfazed. He dropped the gun and pulled out a sword from a hilt in his belt. As the members of the White Fang kept pouring themselves on the Templar, he just kept dodging their attacks, slashing their throats, parrying their swings and backstabbing them. One could say his moves were almost graceful.

Just as he was about finished with his final kill, more White Fang members arrived, some of them even arrived from airships. There were more than enough to take him out, and then some.

They surrounded and pointed their weapons at him. He stood still, sword in hand, flintlock in the other. All around him were the bodies of his victims, their blood forming a messy pool. His face was unfeeling, uncaring, unremorseful… merciless. He had just realised he had taken his bloodshed outside the building.

Roman walked out of the warehouse clapping.

"Very good… I see the Templars have thought you well."

"So you believed me?"

"Of course I did. I just needed proof. What better way to prove yourself than mercilessly killing some of the best soldiers on the planet? You sir, have gained my respect and sparked my interest. Now what is this talk of a deal? And what, most importantly, is your name?"

The Templar smiled.

"Haytham, Haytham Kenway."

* * *

**Now I know what you are thinking:**

**"Did he seriously do that?"**

**Of course I ate a sandwich before this! Wadda ya think? I was going to type on an empty stomach?**

**Jokes aside, you have ventured this far into my story, good for you!**

**"Yeah, good for you!"**

**What? Ruby? How did you get here?**

**"I jumped through the hole in the wall."**

**Dang, I forgot to fix the Fourth Wall.**

**"Yeah you really need to get that done."**

**Shut up Ruby.**

**Anyway, PM me or comment if you are dying to say something.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**"Bye!"**


	5. Club Fever

**Hey y'all. Good to see you again.**

**"Yeah, good to see you guys!"**

**Shut up, Ruby.**

**"Ok..."**

**Anyway, thank you for reading my Assassin's Creed and RWBY crossover. Enjoy this next chapter!**

**BTW: The song in the previous chapter when Criss and Yang danced is titled 'Somewhere only we know' by Lilly Allen.**

* * *

**Beacon Academy,**

The girls were inside team JNPR's room, while the guys were in CYRO's room talking about Yang and Criss's date the previous night.

Ruby: "Wow, he did?!"

Yang: "Yup."

Criss: "Is this all really necessary?"

Jaune: "Well the girls kicked us out of our room, so we're kinda stuck in yours."

Pyrrha: "How was it like?"

Yang: "Well…"

Criss: "It was alright I guess."

Yaw: "What about the drop?"

Yang: "It was scary at first, but then I realised I was safe as long as Criss was driving."

Ruby: "Aww,"

Rosaline: "That's what I said."

Criss: "To be honest, the drop was completely unintentional. I just thought that I could think of something before we hit the ground."

Owen: "Then I had to save your sorry ass."

Nora: "He does think of everything doesn't he?"

Ren: "You never plan anything do you?"

Criss: "Can't say I do. I just like to wing it."

Weiss: "What did he say about my dress?"

Yang: "Nothing really…"

Weiss: "What?!"

Owen: "I've been meaning to ask you, where did you get the suit from?"

Criss: "Let's just say I got it from a mutual friend."

Owen: "You don't say?"

Weiss: "How could he not say anything?!"

Blake: "Calm down Weiss, I'm sure he thought the dress was pretty good."

Weiss: "Pretty good is not enough! I worked hard to get that done!"

Yang: "I'm sure punching a few numbers into your phone was really exhausting for someone like you Weiss."

Weiss: "Hmph!"

Jaune: "So… What do you guys want to do before the girls give us back our room?"

Yaw: "Well I am hungry."

Ren: "An early dinner it is then."

Owen: "Actually, Criss and I have some errands to run. Catch you guys later.

Nora: "I'm hungry."

Rosaline: "Me too."

Ruby: "Let's order pizza!"

Blake: "Actually, I have a few errands to run."

Yang: "Yeah me too."

Ruby: "Aww, but I wanna hear more about your date!"

Yang: "You guys carry on. I may be back late."

Meanwhile, in CYRO's room, Criss and Owen were changing into their Assassin robes.

"Where are you going?" Criss asked as he strapped on his hidden blades.

"I'm helping Blake find out why the White Fang is working for Roman Torchwick." Owen replied as he tied his bootlace.

"You two have been really close these past few days."

"It seems the more I find out about her, she finds out twice as much about me."

"Ah, I see where this is going. You're jealous that she's the very first person who is a better detective than you."

"No I'm not."

"Face it bro, in this world, there will always be someone better than you at something."

"Yeah? And what are you doing tonight?"

"I got a tip, some gang member is helping the Templars with their dirty work."

The two of them finished putting on their robes and looked at each other for a minute.

Criss was wearing a white set of robes with two contraptions attached to hilts around his belt. They looked like a hybrid between a sword, brass knuckles and a knife.

Owen was sporting a set of black robes with a holster around his belt. In that holster, was an odd looking gun.

"Well, good luck, make sure Gemini Storm is working." Owen said as he pulled up his hood.

"You just make sure Nightblade is still as sharp as your mouth." Criss replied as he pulled up his.

They jumped out the room window and ran to the lockers waiting outside for them.

They got in and activated them. The rocket propelled lockers took off and took each brother to their respective landing points.

_We really need to think of a better way to leave discreetly. _Criss thought to himself.

**Meanwhile, somewhere else…**

Yang was busy riding around in her motorcycle through the streets of Vale. She was on her way to find a man named Junior Xiong. He had some information that she would like to know.

As she rode around the streets, she could not help but think how well her date with Criss went. Except for the falling to certain doom part, the rest of the evening was pretty fun for her.

Yang came to a stop right in front of a club. She cleared her mind and walked through the front doors.

On the roof of the club, unbeknownst to her, Criss was finding an undetectable way to enter the club. He opened a ventilation grill and jumped inside. Once inside, he crawled his way to the washroom vent. He dropped down into the washroom. There were only two people inside, one was a man who passed out in a toilet stall and the other was washing his hands. He ignored both, even though the man washing his hands gave him a funny look. He exited the washroom and walked into the crowd, where he blended in with the other clubbers.

Criss used his Eagle Vision to pinpoint his target. His target was talking to an acquaintance before he walked over to the bar. Nearby, he was surprised to see Yang walking over to where his target was.

_What are you doing here Yang? _Criss thought to himself.

Something was happening now, but Criss could not see what. He walked over just in time to see his target walking away and Yang following him.

_Dang, she's going to make it harder for me to assassinate this guy._

When he reached the bar, he turned so that Yang wouldn't notice him.

"One bottle of your strongest, please."

He asked the bartender.

The bartender gave him a weird look and shook his head. He walked away somewhere Criss could not see, and returned with a large green bottle in his hand. Criss wanted to grab the bottle from him but he pulled back and said,

"Hold it right there, I want to see the green before you're too drunk to give it to me."

Criss smiled, grabbed the guy by the collar with one hand, and engaged his blade with the other.

"How about, I make you see red, then black. No? Then give me the bottle." He threatened.

The bartender handed the bottle over to Criss in fear, who disengaged his blade and grabbed it.

"Thank you…"

Criss turned around and saw Yang causing a commotion.

"I don't suppose you have like a back door, or something?" Criss turned his head and asked the bartender.

"Actually, we do have something li-"

"Good, run, now. Things are about to get a little… **Bloody**"

The bartender looked at Criss in disbelief, before he saw the seriousness in his eyes and ran to the exit he was talking about.

Yang had just punched Criss's target, Junior, into a wall.

Criss took a moment to watch Yang stunningly smash the ground, causing a shockwave and knocking back all of Junior's guards. One of the guards bumped into Criss, causing him to drop his bottle that shattered into a million pieces.

"Hey, watch it!" Criss exclaimed.

The guard turned around and said,

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll pay for that."

"On your paycheck? I don't think so," Criss replied as he pulled out a lighter from his pocket.

The Guard gasped.

"Wha – What are you doing with that?"

"It's alright, I wasn't going to drink that anyway."

With that, Criss sparked the lighter and dropped it, causing the alcohol to ignite into flame. The guard screamed as he tried desperately to put himself out.

_Who's stupid now, Owen? I knew fireproofing my robes would come in handy someday. _Criss thought to himself.

Yang turned around and saw a strange figure walk out of a fire unscathed. As he walked closer, she saw that the figure was wearing some kind of fancy getup with a hood that masked his face behind a shadow.

_Who is this guy? _Yang asked herself.

She was interrupted when the guy ran towards her menacingly as if he wanted to punch her.

Yang quickly changed into a defensive stance and waited to be hit. However, the guy ran past her and knocked out a guard behind her.

"Who are you?" Yang asked the vigilante.

"Let's just say, we have a common enemy." He replied.

Yang was somehow drawn to the hooded man. He somehow felt familiar to her, but she just couldn't figure out how.

"Can you fight?" She asked doubtingly.

Criss pulled out Gemini Storm from his belt and flicked them a little, causing them to convert into two swords.

"Is that a question?" He replied in a deep, disguised voice.

More guards started to surround them.

Yang ran into some of them while Criss waited for the guards to attack him.

"Well?" He taunted at them.

They charged at him, but he swiftly dodged each of them while skilfully swinging his blades around. When he reached the end of the guards, all their weapons were destroyed and their pants were down.

They all ran away in embarrassment. Underneath his hood, Criss smiled to himself.

In the meantime, Yang was beating the other guys to hell as she used Ember Celica to the best of her abilities. She drop-kicked the first guard, then did an uppercut on another guard and kicked two other guards while she was still in the air.

She finished up a few more guards and was about to land a final blow when she stopped just inches away from her would-be victim's, face. She realised the man she was almost about to punch was her hooded assistant.

Yang pulled back.

"You shouldn't have stood there, I could've hit you."

"Duck…"

"What?"

Criss jumped forward as he grabbed Yang. He had just saved the both of them from being filled with holes by the DJ, who pulled out an assault rifle and started firing.

Yang's mind was a complete blank as she fell to the ground.

_This guy just saved my life…_

When she hit the ground, Criss, pulled out some kind of knife from inside his coat.

"Quack, quack..."

That was what Criss said as he threw his throwing knife at the barrel of the DJ's gun. The gun malfunctioned and blew up in the DJ's face, causing him to be knocked unconscious.

Yang got up and dusted herself off.

"You're welcome." The Criss said coldly to her.

Yang glared at her saviour.

"Melanie, who are these people?" a girl in red asked her sister in white.

Criss and Yang turned and saw the two girls standing a few metres away from them.

"I don't know Miltia, but let's teach them a lesson." The girl in white responded.

Yang took this opportunity to reload Ember Celica, while Criss transformed Gemini Storm back to knuckle-knife mode.

"I'll take the white one, you take the red one." Yang told her hooded accomplice.

"Suit yourself."

They engaged their respective targets with great eagerness.

Yang was the first to attack. Her opponent, Miltia, attempted to slash her with her red claws but Yang blocked the attack and punched her square in the face. Miltia was forced back, but she did not stop. Yang continued throwing a barrage of punches, hitting critical weak points like her face or stomach.

Criss in the meantime, was fighting an odd match. His opponent, Melanie, was using her boots, armed with blades, as weapons. This went well with her fighting style as she continuously kicked Criss without ever needing to use her arms. Criss on the other hand, was using weapons that heavily relied on his arms and hands. Criss was holding her back more than he was actually fighting her, and he was rewarded by being disarmed in one hand at the last moment when his opponent kicked away Gemini Storm.

Yang and Criss suddenly found themselves back to back.

"Trade dance partners?" Criss asked Yang.

"Why? She too hot for you, Killer?" Yang replied.

"Smokin'"

"Hmph"

With that, they switched sides and charged at their new opponents.

Right off the bat, Yang punched Melanie in the face which caused an instant knockout.

_Too easy. _Yang thought to herself.

Criss on the other hand was cornered at the bar. He desperately grabbed a bottle and threw it at Miltia, who cut it down.

Chiss then got an idea.

He grabbed two more bottles and threw them in the air. Then, as Miltia was distracted, he grabbed another bottle and smashed it into Miltia's head. The grabbed the second bottle while mid-air as he ran behind her back and smashed that at the back of her head. While she was dazed, the final bottle smashed right on top of her. She collapsed after that.

"Is this it?" Yang asked.

"No. I still have a target to acquire." Criss replied.

Then, the club atmosphere changed. Junior emerged from behind them with a bazooka in hand.

"Both of you are going to pay for this." He threatened.

"I highly doubt it." Criss mocked.

Junior released a barrage of missiles, that Criss dodged and Yang destroyed. Criss ran towards Junior, engaging Gemini Storm at the same time. He was about to slash Junior, when he transformed the bazooka into a bat. Junior swung his bat while Criss tried to block it, but the bat was too tough, and Gemini Storm snapped like a twig while Criss got hit into a wall.

Yang took this moment to try to engage Junior in combat. She hit him a few times, but Junior was resilient. Junior managed to get a lucky hit and threw Yang into another wall.

Criss was able to get back into the game and stood right across Junior.

"You're gonna fight me empty-handed? Haha, you might as well give up now."

Criss was not fazed by Junior's taunting, instead, he calmly said,

"I might be empty-handed, but I'm not empty-wristed."

"What are you-"

Criss interrupted Junior as he ran straight and engaged his hidden blades, slashing him relentlessly. He finally stabbed him in the chest and pushed him against a wall. He activated his aura and pushed Junior through the wall. Junior was beaten.

Criss was panting for breath. He looked down and saw Gemini Storm on the ground, the one that was kicked away from him earlier on. He picked it up and pointed it at Junior. He looked at the man hovering above him. Although his face was hidden, whatever else that could be seen showed no remorse, no pity and no mercy.

"Junior Xiong, for your crimes against humanity…"

"Wait… Please!"

"You are hereby,"

"No! I don't wanna die!"

"Assassinated."

Criss raised his blade and was about to cause the final blow when a voice cried out,

"Stop!"

Criss stopped only millimeters away from his target. He turned his head and saw Yang standing at the gaping hole in the wall, her arm outstretched.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She asked desperately.

"My job." Criss replied as he turned his head back to face Junior.

"You can't do this. He is going to go to jail where he will rot like the others."

"No. This man does not deserve to walk this earth. He cannot simply be thrown into jail. He has to burn in hell like the rest of his kind." Criss said as he pushed his blade closer to Junior's throat.

The coward was crying to himself, he may have also have wet his pants.

"Who gave you the authority to judge this man's fate?" Yang asked, demanding an answer.

Criss was about to say something, when a gunship showed up out of nowhere. It flashed it's spotlight on Criss, then it moved to where Yang was standing. The pilot revved up the gunship's main cannon. Criss understood what was happening.

"No!"

He cried as he ran towards Yang and pushed her into the building. The cannons fired and Criss raised his hands, deflecting each bullet with his palms. In the meantime, some guards were dragging Junior to the now descending gunship.

After loading Junior into the ship, they flew off.

"Dammit!" Criss said as he punched a nearby wall.

Yang saw the scene unfold in the background. She was now looking at the angry Assassin cursing.

Criss turned around.

"You! Do you know what you just did?!" He questioned.

"Me? You were about to kill him! I wasn't going to stand by and watch!"

Criss grunted. He then calmed down.

"That man was a Templar, part of an organisation obsessed with power. They believe that they are the only true leaders that deserve to lead. They will stop at nothing until the world is under their command."

Yang was taken aback by this sudden information.

"I am an Assassin, we oppose the Templars. The Assassins believe that every human being deserves freedom and the right to make their own decisions. So we have been fighting a secret war for hundreds of years. We hide in the shadows, we are your teachers, your bus drivers, the man who silently sits at the park. We will not stop until the Templars are completely wiped out, and they will not stop until we are wiped out."

They stayed silent for a moment, however, their silence was broken by the sirens of police vehicles.

_Nuts._ Criss thought to himself.

Criss ran away as fast as he could.

"Hey, come back!"

Yang chased after him.

"If you follow me I cannot assure your safety." Criss said, trying to convince her not to follow him.

"I don't care, I want answers."

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"Well this cat is going to mess you up if you don't stop."

Criss threw a smoke bomb on the ground, in a desperate attempt to elude Yang.

"How stupid do you think I am?"

There was no response.

Yang stopped, she looked to her right. There was an alleyway covered with smoke.

_Gotcha._ She thought to herself, as she ran into the alleyway.

Meanwhile, Criss was looking down from a rooftop. He had deliberately thrown a smoke bomb into the alleyway, knowing fully well that Yang would follow the trail.

_I need to get out of here._

Criss ran to a nearby building, where his locker was. He got into the locker and launched himself. He had to get back to Beacon before someone realised he was gone.

He landed somewhere near his dorm. He got out and climbed into his room through the window. He thanked his lucky stars, none of his roommates or friends where there. He changed his attire and kept his gear, just in time to hear the door knocking.

_Who could that be?_

He walked over to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see Yang standing there.

"Hi handsome,"

_Woah! She is fast… _Criss thought to himself.

"Yang! So good to see you…"

"Yeah, well I was just wondering…"

"Yes…?"

"Would you like to go out sometime again?"

"Umm, sure… When?"

"How about next Friday?"

"Alright, see you there and then, Beautiful."

Yang giggled. She then took a whiff of Criss and looked at him funny.

"Did you drink? You smell like alcohol."

"Oh, No… I just… overused Yaw's ointment…"

Yang gave him a doubtful look. Then she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok then, see you around."

"See you around, Beautiful."

Criss closed the door and leaned against it. He heaved a sigh of relief. He slid down the door and sat down on the floor.

"I hope Owen has had a better night than me." Criss said to himself.

* * *

**Hi again!**

**"H-"**

**Shut up, Ruby.**

**"-pouts-"**

**Hope you liked this chapter, the next will be about Owen and Blake.**

**Oh, and help me think of a good name for Criss's semblance. He is able to use his palms as indestructible shields. So... yeah. PM me or comment to this story your ideas.**

**Thanks for reading, and see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Everybody wants to rule the world

**Hello again!**

**"Hi"**

**You again? Just get back in the story already!**

**"Hey, don't talk to my sister like that!"**

**Wha- Yang, what on earth are you doing here?**

**"Looking for Ruby."**

**Well now that you've found her get back into the damn story!**

**"You can't tell me what to do!"**

**Or what? You're going to punch me? You have no power here!**

**Ow! That hurt**

**"And it's going to hurt a lot more."**

**Alright guys, looks like I'm going to run now, but be sure to favorite/follow this story if you want to read more!**

**"Get back here!"**

* * *

**At the Docks of Vale, a few hours earlier,**

The broken moon shone brightly in the cloudless night sky. The docks were filled with large crates of Dust. Not just any Dust however, Schnee Dust Company Dust, one of the finest Dust mining companies in all the land. Atop one of the many crates at the docks were two figures, looking out from their vantage point. Those two figures were Blake Belladonna and Owen Everglade.

"I don't see them, you sure they'll be here Owen?" Blake asked her hooded accomplice.

"I'm sure they are, if Roman wants Dust badly enough to rob regular stores, he definitely would not pass up an opportunity to steal an entire shipment of Dust." Owen replied confidently.

The two took a moment to look at the empty marina in front of them. Owen turned his head and looked deeply at Blake with a burning question in his soul still unanswered.

"How did you know?" He asked abruptly.

"How did I know what?" Blake responded.

"How did you know so much about me and my brother, about the Creed, and most importantly, how did you know about my semblance?"

"When you observe things closely, you get a better perspective of things. I have observed you since the moment you spied on Ruby."

"That was a complete accident, and my brother's idea."

"Nonetheless, I discovered your true identities through reading about the Assassins at a very young age."

"You read about us?"

"My mom used to read me this book about this brave ninja who happened to meet a Chinese Assassin on one of his adventures. The both of them became good friends until the Assassin went to fight in the Crusade and died in the fields of battle. With his last dying breath, he sang the song of his people to the ninja as a way for the ninja to remember him forever. The song was called 'Mei Ge Ren Dou Xiang Tong Zhi Shi Jie'. It meant.

"'Everybody wants to rule the world.'"

"How did you-"

"Our mother used to sing us that song when Criss and I were younger."

Blake stared at Owen for a minute.

"So I finally got you surprised. Maybe you don't actually know that much about me after all."

"Well then, do enlighten me."

Owen cleared his throat.

"My parents were both Assassins, but of different bureaus. They met after they were both given the same assassination target. They soon fell in love, retired from the Assassins and got married. After a while, we were born. For a short time, everything was at peace."

Owen sighed.

"Then, one night, we got a knock on our door. When our father opened the door, he saw an injured Assassin there. He babbled something about the Templars raiding the main Assassin bureau and that they were hunting down all past and current Assassins. Our father brought in the injured Assassin but he had succumbed to his wounds and died on the family couch. We immediately tried to escape, but it was too late, the Templars had reached our home bearing firearms and torches. They burned our home to the ground, killing our mother. The rest of us ran as fast as we could to the beach where a small raft that our father used to take us fishing in awaited us. Our father died trying to defend us while we drifted away in the small raft. Days later, we landed at the shores of Vale, where our mentor, Altair, found us. He was a fellow Assassin and thought us everything we know. We swore to protect the city from all Templar tyranny and end their control over Vale."

Blake looked at Owen with pity.

"I… I didn't know."

"I didn't expect you to. All those stories you hear about us are true, maybe some are a little exaggerated or in a different language, but every one of them are true. That song in the story your mother read to you has been sung for generations in my family. It was a reminder to us that there will always be bad men out there, so good men must unite and bring down the bad men."

"Is that what you believe in?"

"What I believe, is what every Assassin believes. 'Nothing is true–"

"Everything is permitted.'"

"Exactly."

Just then, the pair heard a large airship approaching from over the horizon. It flew towards a small area in front of them and landed. A hatch opened from the back of airship, and out came a group of White Fang members with Roman Torchwick coming out last.

"Ok boys, time to load this stuff up and ship out. Also, please hurry it up will you? We aren't exactly the most discreet bunch of thieves, now are we?" Roman stated.

Owen and Blake laid in wait as they watched the White Fang attempted to break into a container full of Dust.

"Alright, now we– Blake… Blake?"

Owen looked around him and realised Blake had disappeared.

Suddenly, the White Fang members gasped in shock. Owen looked towards their direction and was surprised to see Blake standing in front of them.

"Damn it Blake, you're as stubborn as Criss."

Blake looked at the men who stood before her. They began to draw their weapons. Meanwhile, at a close distance away, Owen was hiding in the shadows, behind a container. He was waiting for the appropriate moment to make his presence known. He watched as Blake took off the ribbon in her supposed 'bow' to reveal a set of cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why are you aiding this scum?"

The White Fang members lowered their weapons a little.

"Oh, I see you have come to rain on our parade. Well, it's going to take a lot more than one little prick to get in my way."

With that, Roman raised his cane and fired a shot of red Dust at Blake. The shot however, was blown mid-air by another shot originating from behind Blake. She turned around and saw Owen, her hooded saviour, with his arm outstretched with a gun in hand.

"End this now Roman," Owen said in a deep disguised voice. "unless you'd like to find out if there's life after death."

"An Assassin, I was told I would meet one sooner or later. Luckily, I brought you a dance partner."

A gentleman stepped out of the airship. Owen quickly recognised who it was.

"Haytham Kenway…" He mumbled under his breath.

"Hello Assassin, before I spill your blood and splatter your guts everywhere, _would you kindly _tell me your name?"

"I go by many names, Templar. None of which you will ever learn."

"Suit yourself."

With that, Haytham drew his sword and ran towards Owen. Owen used his thumb to flip a switch on his gun. It bent upwards, making it straight, while a long thin blade extended from above the barrel.

_I guess Nightblade's going to taste blood._ Owen thought to himself.

Haytham went for a fatal strike, but he was parried by Owen, who countered, but was blocked by Haytham.

The two continued battling while Blake started to defend herself from Roman's henchmen. They attacked her one by one while she blocked their attacks with Gambol Shroud. She managed to use her superhuman speed to get behind a few of the henchmen and knock them out. One henchman tried to shoot Blake but she deflected all his bullets with her sword and chopped up his gun.

"Run… Now…"

With that, the henchman took off screaming.

"Hard to find good help these days." Roman said with a sigh, as he. "At this point I would usually say something like, 'Do I have to do everything myself?' and start attacking you. But on this occasion, I don't have my hands full, and I have plenty more surprises to spare."

All of a sudden, a woman appeared in front of Blake in a burst of flame.

"Something's cooking, smells like burnt Faunus."

Blake sensed something about the woman something, inhuman…

"Burn…"

On the other hand, Owen was having a hard time defending himself against Haytham. With every attack by Owen, there was a block by Haytham, and whenever Haytham had a perfect strike, Owen dodged it.

"Why don't you be a good little Assassin and die already!"

"Please, age before youth."

That had only seemed to anger Haytham. He hit Owen with everything he had and caused him to fall back.

"You're out of my league boy, give up."

Owen knew they were evenly matched in terms of skill, but in terms of strength and stamina, Haytham had the upper hand.

_There's no point fighting this guy, best thing to do now is run. But I can't run and let them take the Dust._ Owen thought to himself. He looked to his left and saw Blake in an intense battle with a woman with literal fire-power. To his right, he saw Roman walking calmly to a Dust-filled container.

_That's it!_

Owen reengaged his blade into gun form and pointed it to the container. Haytham looked at where Owen was pointing his gun and stared in disbelief.

"You wouldn't."

Owen smirked under his hood.

"Watch me."

He pulled the trigger and fired a shot at the container, causing it to blow up spectacularly in a chain of explosions.

"Roman! Get out of the way!" Hatham shouted.

But it was too late, Roman was too near to the blast to run away from it. He was knocked back by the sheer force of it all and fell to the ground behind him. He showed no signs of movement.

Haytham dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared from sight. However, his voice was still heard.

"Cinder! Stop what you're doing and grab Roman, this operation is no longer, profitable."

The woman stopped attacking Blake and went over to help Roman up. An airship came down and dropped a rope ladder down for Haytham, who was standing atop a container, to grab. A second airship swooped in and dropped a ladder of its own. Cinder grabbed it with one hand as the airship took off. Blake wanted to shoot down the ladder but Owen pulled her hand down.

"They're getting away!" She cried.

"Let them," Owen replied. "We stopped them from getting what they wanted. Now we move before the police arrive."

Blake raised her brow.

"What we are doing here is not actually legal,"

The distinct sound of police sirens could be heard from a distance.

"Let me rephrase that, what **I'm** doing is not legal, plus Assassin activity should remain a secret."

"Ah, I see."

With that, the both of them took off.

**The Schnee Dust Company main office building, the next day,**

A gathering of well-dressed men and women in suits surrounded an oval shaped meeting table. Each person at the table was either the owner of a huge business or a man with great influence over the people of Vale. They all wore gold rings with a symbol of a red cross on their fingers.

One of the men, a man dressed completely in a white suit with a white beard and facial hair to match, stood up from his seat at one end of the table.

"Ladies, gentlemen, we are the backbone of Vale and some of the most powerful members of society. That's what we based this entire organisation on, **Power**. Look around, what do you see? Charles, what do you see?"

A man in dark grey clothes with black hair and a black moustache plastered on his menacing face spoke.

"I don't believe I understand the question."

"Look around Charles, in this room. Give me a name of one person with an important role in the development of Vale."

Charles looked around.

"Well I see Mr. Schnee, isn't he why we're here? He owns the building doesn't he?"

"Yes of course. Mr. Schnee, do you mind telling me why Charles left New Jersey?"

A man dressed in a white and red suit spoke in a sophisticated accent.

"He left for the same reason everyone in this room is here, to expand Templar influence to more regions of the world."

"Yes, you see, in this world, there are the thinkers, such as you Mr. Schnee. Then there are the do-ers, such as good ol' Charles Lee over there. With our combined powers, we should have been able to rule over the city in mere minutes. But instead we are here, talking about ruling and conquering when we can't even tell the goddamn intern to give us flipping decaf coffee."

There was murmuring among some of the Templars.

"Look at the damage this week, **Five **failed missions, **Four** damaged vehicles, **Three** hideouts raided, **Two **members badly injured and **ONE** goddamn Organisation hell-bent on bringing us down, with only two recurring members so far, that have not been killed yet because every goddamn member in this goddamn room is a flipping fat man sitting atop a pile of money. You might be asking 'What are we worried about? It's not like these two Assassins are going to hunt us down are they? It's not like they've tried to kill me when I sleep at night right? It's not like they will attack us here will they?!' Oh wait, they've already tried!"

The man took a deep breath and sat down on his chair.

"We have reduced the Assassins to nothing and we still cannot get control over the city. Statistics show that Vale is the only city with two Assassins. So naturally it would be easy for us to get a hold of these Assassins. So for today's discussion, **Ending** the Assassins once and for all. Does anyone have a plan?"

"I do." Haytham's mellow voice was heard from the back of the room.

"And what do you suppose we do Mr. Kenway?"

"It's simple really," Haytham said as he stood up from his seat. "We kill them at the source."

The room burst into mild laughter.

"But we already did, we blew up all their supposed hideouts and killed most all of them in the Faunus riots."

"True… True… But part of the reason why two of our assets are lying down, Mr. Lee, is because some of those Beacon students were helping them. This makes me believe that the Assassins are Beacon students."

"What proof do you have of this Kenway?" Charles questioned.

"The Assassin that I fought yesterday had skills only a trainee would have. This tells me that we are looking for a young teen with some degree of training and has connections with that Beacon girl."

"But the Beacon students were not hooded."

"Excellent observation, Charles. That is why I brought physical evidence that the Assassins reside in Beacon."

Cinder walked into the room rolling in a trolley with a damaged weapon on it.

"This, my brothers, is the weapon that was wielded by the Assassin who attempted to assassinate Junior. It is a transformable weapon, one that would be most likely be used by a Hunter."

Everyone in the room stood up to get a better view of the broken blade.

"Any questions?"

They all looked around.

"What do we do now?" Mr. Schnee asked.

A grin crept its way across Haytham's face.

"I'm glad you asked."

* * *

**"The author would like to thank you for reading this."**

**I have a name you know...**

**"Whatever, I'm not the one hanging upside down."**

**"How did you manage to get caught in your own snare trap anyways?"**

**It's always better not to ask. Any-hoo, sorry if this chapter was short, kinda stuck like this so it may be awhile before I release the next chapter.**

**So until then, bye!**

**Ow! stop throwing snowballs at me!**


	7. Tuesday dues

**Psst... Guys, me again.**

**Shhh... I've found a way to get both Ruby and Yang away from me.**

**"MOAR!"**

**Aggghhhh! *Throws cookies***

**Back! I said back you beast!**

**"Omnomnomnomnom"**

**I'm going to try to lead them back to the fourth wall, but I'm running out of cookies.**

**In the meantime, enjoy the chapter!**

**MOM! I NEED MORE COOKIES HERE!**

* * *

**Beacon Academy,**

The morning was calm. Birds were happily chirping, flowers were in bloom, and the sun's radiant rays were shining brightly against Beacon Academy's well maintained walls. However, the morning tranquillity was interrupted by two brothers fighting in their room.

"Stop being so stubborn,"

"Dude, you may be my bro but I will hurt you."

"You need to put it on, Criss. '**It**' is in three days."

"I know that, but I can control it this time."

Criss and Owen were busy wrestling each other to the ground when a knock was heard from their room door.

"Is everything alright in there?" Yang's voice was heard from the other side of the door.

The two of them stopped fighting and scrambled to get up.

"Everything's alright Yang, just a little brotherly disagreement." Criss replied.

"More like nuclear warfare." Owen mumbled under his breath.

Criss nudged his brother hard in the ribs, then, he walked towards the door and opened it.

"I need to talk to you Criss."

"Sure, just let me put on a shirt."

"Oh, it's ok, I like you better like this." Yang said cheekily as she eyed Criss's abs.

Criss embarrassingly rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway, I just wanted to ask you if we can make our date a little more casual this time. I mean falling several hundred feet is fun and all, but I think we should just settle for a short stroll by the beach or maybe get some ice-cream?"

"Sure, I mean-"

Owen pulled his brother back mid-sentence.

"Would you excuse us for a moment, Yang?"

With that, Owen closed the door.

"What the heck man?"

"Have you forgotten? Friday is '**That**' day."

"I get it, alright? I understand the concept. But look, if I am going to have any chance with Yang, I need to not miss opportunities. Especially when opportunity comes a' knockin', like you said."

"I need to stop opening my mouth," Owen said with a sigh. "Look, if you want to make this work, I suggest you put on the damn pendant first."

Criss looked at purple object in the palm of Owen's hand.

"I hate wearing the pendant. It feels like my soul is being extracted every time I put it on."

"I know, but it's for your own good and for the good of others."

Criss pondered about it for a while.

"Yang isn't getting any younger out there,"

"Fine…"

Criss grabbed the pendant from Owen's hand and proceeded to put it on. As soon as he did so, it glowed brightly. He felt an excruciating pain like how he described it. Like his soul was being extracted.

Yang couldn't help but hear Criss's agonising screams.

"Is everything alright in there?" she asked, concerned.

A few of the students walking down the hallway turned their heads as they walked by the dorm but none of them bothered to see if anything was the matter.

Yang had half a mind to break the door down when Criss reappeared.

"Everything's fine, Beautiful, just a little cramp in my leg, that's all."

"Oh. It sounded like you were being exorcized in there."

"Funny you should mention that," Owen said smugly in the background.

Criss glared at his brother before returning his attention to Yang.

The two stared awkwardly at each other for a moment.

"You know Criss, you're weird, but I like that. You remind me a lot of Ruby."

Criss was screaming silently on the inside.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you around." Yang said with a smile.

"I guess so,"

Yang walked away, allowing Criss to close the door and fall onto his bed. His head was buried deep within his pillow. Owen was reading a book in the bed right beside his.

"You have homework due."

"I know."

"You also have combat practice class in an hour."

"I know."

"You also suck at being a boyfriend."

"I know."

"Knows everything and yet does nothing. Remember Schindler? That kid who used to play with us when we were little?"

Criss remained motionless.

"Wasn't he that German kid from next door?" Criss asked in a muffled voice.

"Yes, he always had a nickname for you, do you still remember it?"

"Don't say it…"

"'_The King of Procrastination'_"

Criss sighed deeply.

**Many years ago…**

The autumn sun was casting orange spots on the ground through the dense crown of trees that surrounded three little boys. They were all wearing coats and thick clothing. One of the three boys was lagging behind as the other two pushed on deeper into the forest.

"Wait for me guys!" The little boy cried as he struggled to adjust his tossle cap with his mitten-covered hands. They kept sliding forward, obstructing his line of sight and causing him to lose sight of his two companions.

"Maybe ve should stop. Criss looks like he'z about to hitz a tree." One of the boys said in a light German accent.

"I think it's too late for that," The other boy said as his brother clumsily walked straight into a tree.

Criss bumped his head and fell on his back. He lay dazed for a while but proceeded to sulk with his arms folded after he had recovered.

"It's not fair! You and Schindler are so much faster than me."

"It's not my fault I'm better than you."

"Yes it is! Why did you have to be the older brother? Why can't I be the older brother?"

"Because I just am, mommy says so and daddy says so,"

"But I want to be the older brother! I want to walk faster!"

Criss was on the verge of crying, when Schindler walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Come on Criss, zer river is only a few feet away. I could carry you if you vant me to."

Criss rubbed his eyes and nodded slightly.

"Good, hopz on my back I shall carry you zhere like a horse."

Criss climbed onto Schindler's back and he trotted off towards the river. Owen looked at the both of them and shook his head.

Upon reaching the riverside, Schindler put Criss down on a nearby rock. Owen appeared soon after, walking calmly out of the forest with his hands in his pockets.

"Ha, now I'm faster than you,"

"Yes you are."

"And I have a horse,"

"Yes you do."

"So I'm a king!"

"No you're not."

Criss stood on the rock he was standing on.

"You're just jealous that you're not a king like me."

Owen sighed.

Schindler fell back on a soft pile of leaves. Owen did the same, and so did Criss. They looked up to the orange canopy, where autumn leaves broke off their respective trees and glided ever so gently down to the ground.

There was a moment of silence between the boys.

"You know, I vish to be a doctor someday."

"That's nice." Owen replied.

"Well, I don't wish to become '**A**' doctor, I want to become '**Ze**' doctor."

"Is there a difference?" Criss questioned.

"Oh yes zhere is. My papa said zhat I should always be zhe best zat I can be. So if I vant to become a doctor, I will be ze best doctor zhere is. I will become, '**Ze Doctor'**."

Criss and Owen burst into childish laughter.

"'The Doctor'? Why would you ever want to be called 'The Doctor'? It sounds silly."

"Yeah, I mean being a doctor is nice, but why would you want a name like that?"

The German looked upon his friends with great indifference and confusion. One of the many reasons why he was their friend was because he was not the sharpest knife in the cabinet. What would usually be intolerable to others, he would find rather amusing. Now however, he could not comprehend why his friends were laughing. He thought his friends would be encouraging him to achieve his goal. He was not upset or unhappy, quite the contrary, he was just… confused.

Owen looked at Schindler's confused look and immediately stopped laughing. He nudged Criss in the ribs to stop him from laughing too. Criss looked at Schindler and felt a slight bit of embarrassment.

"Oh… Umm… Sorry."

"What we meant was that, if you believe that you can be a doctor – err, I mean 'The Doctor' – we support you."

Schindler's look returned to that of a smile.

"So, vat vould you like to be when you grow up, Oven?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll do what dad does."

"That club of people who wear weird clothes and hide their faces? Why would you want to join them?"

"Because dad was one of them, and I want to make him proud. What about you Criss?"

"I don't know. I just want to think about it later. I am a king after all."

"Yes, a king of procrastination."

"Pro what?"

"Procrastination, it'z when somevone puts off important stuff to do for anozer time. Vich makes Criss '**Ze King of Procrastination'**."

"I am not."

"Yes you are Criss. That sounds so much like you."

"Humph!"

Criss sat up, crossed his arms, and began to sulk again. Owen went over to his brother, pulled off his cap and ruffled up his hair.

"Stop that!" Criss giggled.

"Ve should be getzing home now. It'z getzing dark."

Owen stopped teasing his brother and nodded towards Schindler.

With that, the three boys walked back into the forest, on their way home…

**Beacon Academy, Presently,**

Criss was currently walking down the hallway with Owen in deep thought. The sound of a familiar voice caught his attention.

"Criss, Owen, there you guys are." Rosaline's unmistakable cheery voice was heard.

She and Yaw were walking towards them.

"You guys have been awfully close to each other."

"What do you mean?" Owen asked.

"We're brothers, of course we are close." Criss continued.

"But we're a team. We have to stick together from now on." Yaw explained.

"I guess since we trained with each other for so long,"

"We forgot what it was like to have other friends or team mates."

"Wow, you guys must've been real close. You're even finishing each other's sentences."

"We don't do that,"

"Often…"

The brothers stared at each other for a moment.

"Anyway, let's get to class. I'm sure Goodwitch isn't going to be happy if we are late."

**Meanwhile, at the Assassin Bureau..**

"I don't need a lecture from you… any of you. I am beyond all of you."

Altair was in a dark room facing four separate computer screens. Their glare was the only source of light in the room. Each screen displayed men wearing hooded cloaks.

"We are not here to lecture you Altair, we are just worried."

"Since when were you ever worried, Ezio?" He questioned the man in a white cloak with red outlines.

"I care for the safety of Vale. You and your two apprentices are the only remaining survivors of the Faunus Riot Massacre that took the lives of every other Assassin."

"What's more, the Apple of Eden is weakening you. You are deteriorating at dangerous speeds."

"Thus, it is in our best interests that you relieve yourself of the Apple and give it to one of our other worthy candidates."

Altair readjusted himself to a more comfortable position.

"No one is more suited to carry the Apple than me,"

"Yes we understand, but you have not seen these other candidates yet. We have all pitched in and selected three suitable replacements."

"Avaline de Granpre, suggested by Arno, Robert Faulkner, suggested by Connor, and… Nikolai, you nominated yourself?"

"Why not?"

"Regardless, you need to make a decision."

Altair paused for a moment. He closed his eyes and sought for an answer deep in his mind. Then, he stood up.

"I am Altair Ibn-La' Ahad. I have been shot at, stabbed, burned, almost drowned, defied gravity and cheated death countless of times. If you find a man or woman who has done all of that ten times over and is still willing to take care of the Apple, I would gladly crawl my way over to them from anywhere on this planet and give it to them."

The four Assassins remained silent.

"In any case, I have already made a decision. You did not let me finish earlier. No one is more suited to carry the Apple than me… or my apprentices."

"Those two? You can't be serious."

"I am dead serious. Great men are forged in fire. It is the privilege of lesser men to light the flame. Whatever the cost."

"But you are beyond everyone, you said it yourself."

"You asked for a decision. This is it. Good day gentlemen."

With that, all the monitors switched off, except for one.

"Take care of yourself old man."

"I will Connor."

Altair fell back on his wheelchair and turned it around. As he wheeled himself out of the room he mumbled to himself,

"I will."

**Beacon Academy…**

"Each of you here will someday be great hunters and huntresses, or… maybe not. It all depends on you. That is why you are here today, to learn how to be a great hunter or huntress. Least you not forget which one you are."

Everyone in the room started to mildly laugh. Some just chuckled. Others however, kept a straight face. Glynda Goodwitch was addressing her class about combat ethics and skills.

"Today, you all are going to see a live demonstration of two of your classmates battling it out. Those two 'lucky' students are the leaders of their respective groups."

Owen nudged Criss and winked at him.

"Could be you." He teased his brother.

"Don't count on it." Criss responded.

Glynda tapped on her tablet scroll and a large screen at the front of the class slid slowly down.

"You might want to start crossing your fingers now, for whatever reason you deem fit for it."

With that, she tapped her scroll and the screen started flashing the names and pictures of students randomly. This continued until it slowed down and finally stopped on two students."

"No way,"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."

The two students were Criss and Ruby.

Criss looked over to his left and saw Ruby giving him a mischievous smile.

"I hate my life…" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

**Heii, you be back.**

**Well, I have good news and bad news.**

**Good news, Ruby's gone... Bad news,**

**"I'm still here."**

**Exactly.**

**"I don't share my sister's love - I mean obsession - with cookies."**

**Ok... Well, sorry the last chapter was a little bit short, or bad. My brain died for a while when I was typing it.**

**"Yeah, that kinda sucked"**

**Shut it Yang.**

***Gets angry***

**You know what? See you in the next chapter.**

**"If you survive this..."**

***Gulp***


End file.
